A Shot of Tequila and A Bottle of Jack
by xRawrrxx
Summary: Isabella Marie Whitlock owns her own bar with her brother Jeremiah. She's also an exotic dancer, 'Sheila Tequila' on stage. What happens whe Peter Whitacre waltz into her life? Full Summary inside! M for sexy times later ;  You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Marie Whitlock owns her own bar in Austin, Texas, but she's a jack of all trades. She can drink any man or woman under the table, she's got a rocking body to knock any man's balls outta the park, this woman can out dance anyone that steps into Texas. She goes by Izzy, hates her name and will kick your ass if you don't listen to her beck and call. She's got delicious curves, a smoking tan, and luscious hand-filling ass; every man's wet dream. And the woman is only 23. She grew up in a small town, living on her daddy's farm. She's got a twin; Jasper Wayne Whitlock, a 21 year old brother, Jeremiah Vincent Whitlock, and a 17 year old sister; Jenison Carter Whitlock. This is her story.

IzPOV;

I looked out into Austin's best place to be, my bar. I have a bar, mingled with my dance team's stage, that's added onto Jeremiah's restaurant. We call it 'Whitlock Manor', because it's also got a couple spare rooms built onto the back for those who drink too much to drive. Of course I limit my alcohol sales to the newbies, and a few of my regulars, but people start down the dirt road and work their way up to my place; I have to have a back-up plan. It's a basic family workplace; it started off as just the restaurant, but Jeremiah and I had the idea to mix it up a bit.

The place is normally banging, but tonight it's over-crowded and I have too many early-comers to really have any action start; Jazzy is coming home tonight. Jasper, my twin brother, has been away in the Army for nearly 3 years. It's a welcome home party of sorts. Jazzy hasn't heard about the renovations we've done to the place, we just told him where to meet us tonight. So as I make my rounds, I shove people out the doors if they're not normally here; I hate tourists… Anyways, I push the last person out the door to get us under standard as Jenison, Jeni, bursts through the doors that lead to the restaurant.

"Izzy, Jazz is here early!"

"Shit!" I pulled off my cowboy hat, wiping at the sweat pooling on my brow. "Keep him in there for a minute, I'll send you a page when to let him in. I have to get ready and set up the music real quick."

"Oh, an' Iz?" Jeni called after me, "He brought a friend." With that, she pushed back through the doors.

I walked towards that back and told Harmony, my DJ, to set up my dance song while I got ready and dashed to round up the girls. When we were all together in the dressing rooms, again built onto the back, we hurried to get ready. When we were all 'fully dressed,' I sent Harmony and Jeni the same page.

_Let's kick it._

We stood in the back as Harmony made introductions.

"Can we please give a warm, sexy welcome to Sheila Tequila!" I burst through the curtains, blowing kisses as the crowd erupted for me I ran to the middle of the floor and shouted into the mic.

"Thank y'all," I cried as the crowd erupted into more cheers. "I give you Delicious, Lolly-Dolly, Candy Charisma, and Cherry Sherry!" As I said their names, they tumbled through the curtains.

Rosalie Brandon, Delicious, ended in her signature double full and dropped low, into dance position. Charlotte Whitlock, Lolly-Dolly, ended in her favorite layout-full pass and dropped low. Alice Brandon, Candy Charisma, did a tuck and landed in a split then pulled back up to double back hand-spring into her spot, she dropped too. Jenison, Cherry Sherry, who had joined us after handing Jasper off to Jeremiah, did a double back hand-spring layout and followed them all to the floor.

I turned off the mic and threw it at Harmony. She caught it and filled everyone in as I dropped into a crouch. "I welcome you to the show, these cats can't be tamed!" She hinted, and then started the music. I listened to the familiar beats and waited on the lyrics to start.

_For those who don't know me,_

_I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, yep_

_24 hours a day_

_'cause I'm hot like that_

I jumped up, my shorts hiking higher up my thighs, and started to dance. It was a lot more foot work than it was hand-work. At that, the girls began to crawl towards the front.

_Every guy, everywhere_

_just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection_

_I always gets a ten,_

_'cause I'm built like that_

They stood and shook their hips, and then mimicked my movements. I was grinding on the pole located behind me, and then I turned and dropped again. I grinded my way back up and turned, prowling back to the center.

_I go through guys like money_

_flyin' out the hands_

_They try to change me_

_but they realize they can't _We threw our heads back and clapped. Then continued our walk to the front of the stage.

_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_

_If you're gonna be my man understand_

We were at the top, facing away from the crowd now, as we made a running start to grapple a hold on the top of the pole to spin back down for the chorus.

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

We stopped at the bottom as the song changed. We rocked to center stage for the next part to the dance. The new song was going to start a few lines before its last chorus, for the ending of our routine.

_Doesn't take her long to make things right._

_But does it make her wrong to_

_Have the time of her life. the time of her life_

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it_

We bumped and grinded into each other, hands semi-groping across breasts. Jeni giggled a bit, and then turned to end the song on the last chorus.

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

We tumbled away from each other down opposite sides, with double back hand-spring, tucks and then a full; then we dropped for the "She's a bad, bad girlfriend!" part and tossed our heads back and ran hands down our own bodies. When the routine was over, the crowd erupted and we jumped off stage, breathing heavy. I headed towards Jasper's pre-reserved table and stopped. Which one is him?

They bother looked the same, facing the front and watching the newest act on stage. I jumped into the nearest to me's lap, and looked up. Shit. I looked up into pale blue-green, bewildered eyes and smiled slyly.

"Sorry, stranger, you're just too hard to resist." I nipped his jaw and jumped up to crawl across the table to Jazz' seat. I plopped into his lap. "There's the man I'm looking for!" I wrapped my arms around him as he smiled softly at me. I was content to stay; he was never going off to war again. I wouldn't allow it.

"Izzy!" He cried, his warm arms wrapping around my body. We stayed wrapped in each other until we heard a deep, unruly chuckle. "Iz, this is Peter Whitacre. Peter, this is Izzy or Iz, my twin sister.

"Peter." His name rolled off my tongue sounding as completely sexy as he is. I held my hand over the table, expecting a shake.

"Izzy." He took my outstretched hand to his lips and placed a small kiss there. "It's a pleasure, ma'am."

I smiled at his politeness. "How long are you in Austin for, Peter?" I asked, genuinely curious about the sexy man, who is hopefully here for a while.

"The rest of my life, I reckin'." He stated, his southern drawl making an appearance. If that's how you wanna play, Peter, I'll bite. Let's lay on some sex-twang.

"Honey," I stood from Jazz' lap to plop back in Peter's, with a gigantic smile on my face. "I can tell y'all now, I'm gon' terrorize the hell outta y'all's asses." I knocked the glass on my left over on purpose and then turned so that my butt was planted between his legs, his very prominent _friend _pressed into my backside. I bent so that I was pushed against his lap and smiled at his almost feral groan.

I picked up the glass and grinded a bit on his lap when I sat back up, loving every minute of his torture. I got up and turned around.

"I think I'll be seeing you later, Izzy." Peter said as I walked away. All I did was throw my head back and laugh before continuing walking. This will be _fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm excited to see where this story goes. Let me know.**

**IzzyPOV;**

I walked towards the bar, smiling. I leaned backwards and watched Peter and Jasper in their conversation. I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but they were concentrated on each other. Jasper didn't look very happy, so I wondered what had them so interested.

"New boy caught your eye?" Cece said from behind me. Cece, Cecelia Vander, is my bartender. I turned to look her in the eye.

"CeCe, you have no idea." I groaned and hit my head on the bar. "I don't get it! It's like, liking myself… He reminds me of Jasper, who in turn reminds me of myself." I lifted my head and swiveled around again, resuming my leaning posture.

I looked towards the table, where Peter and Jasper just sat. Yet Peter wasn't there, hmm. I let my head fall back and my eyes close.

"A bottle of Jack, ma'am," I heard his deep voice rumble from in front of me, "What about you, Isabella?"

I sat up quickly, he was closer than I expected, but I didn't back down. "Izzy. Or Iz. Never Isabella, I swear to God I will kick your ass ten ways to Sunday Church Service." He chuckled, but stopped when I lifted my knee, hard and fast, but stopped just short of his crotch. "A shot of tequila would be nice, Peter." I continued as though nothing had happened, and he let out a low whistle.

"Alright, Cece," He stated. "A shot of tequila, too, please."

I heard her footfalls as she stepped away to get his and my drinks. He took a step back, and offered me a bar stool.

"Sorry 'bout that, darlin'," He said, taking his own seat as Cece set down our drinks and walked way again. "I thought you knew I was comin'." He winked at me, "But you enjoyed it."

I laughed, downed the shot, and squared him with a level stare. "Now, is that a way to speak to a lady?" I glared playfully a bit, and then continued. "Maybe I did," With that, I walked away again.

The rest of night passed uneventfully, but I had an early shift at the restaurant, so I left around ten. I drove the 20 miles back to the farm and smiled as Jeremiah opened the door for me.

"What's cookin'?" I asked as delicious smells hit my nose. I couldn't make out what it was, but followed it to the kitchen.

"Deer jerky and fried green beans," He replied, setting a plate in front of me. "Thought I'd cook up what we didn't eat last weekend at the barbeque." He sat down with his own food as I dug in.

"Mmmm..." I replied, my eyes fluttering to the taste of the food. I swallowed and spoke again, as I got up to get some tea. "Jasper, Jeni, and Peter will be on their way in a bit; they were just locking up the bar and settling our night-customers in beds."

"Peter?" He asked, "Who's that?"

"You didn't meet Peter yet?" He shook his head. "He was a military General, Jasper's first hand man. He needed a place to stay, 'cause his old girl was cheating on him." I laughed, "I don't get why; that boy is all sugar and iced tea."

"Sounds like you know from experience, are we talking brown sugar or cane?" I smiled at my brother. "Oooh, is he a hot chocolate mocha, or a frozen Kiwi Lemonade?" In hindsight, Jeremiah didn't look or act at all gay, it was all on the inside; just who he liked, not who he was. He caught a lot of hell for it in high school, but everyone grows up some day.

"Definitely pure cane, baby doll," He sighed. "And I find him more of a black coffee with a buttered biscuit. Mmmm, he looks all kinds of delicious."

"Who looks all kinds of delicious?" I heard his deep, sexy voice come from the door way.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," I smiled at him. "You, of course Peter, you're gon' be the talk around here for quite a while. None of the tourists have ever looked as good as you." I winked and put my plate in the sink.

"Howdy, Peter. My name's Jeremiah," They shook hands and then stepped back again. Jeremiah looked awkward, so I decided to save him embarrassment.

"Help yourself, Peter," I nodded to the stove where all the plates of food were. "It's deer, freshly hunted last week, and fried green beans. I hope you don't mind, we'll have to get to know you better before we know what to cook and what not to."

He grabbed a plate and sat down, speaking with a hint of Spanish accent on his tongue. "This'll be great darlin'; I can't imagine y'all are gonna fatten me up to do something with me, so I'll eat whatever."

"I can tell ya that you're gonna put on some weight, General, but I can't promise that we'll eat ya. I don't know about Izzy, but I don't want that." I heard Jasper's voice from the doorway. I turned to look at him, smiling at his 'normal' clothes. He wore a pair of baggy sweats with his hair wet, no shirt on. I could see his golden framed tattoo on his chest; 'Ali Shae' was written inside of a grey rose, framed by gold light.

"Hmmm, I can't promise I won't Peter." Jeremiah winked at him, then dried his hands on the dish towel and walked towards the door, speaking again. "I'm going to hit the hay, darlings, see y'all in the morning."

I laughed at him, winking at his expression.

"So, Major, who is 'Ali Shae'?" Peter asked, quizzical, examining his tattoo.

"Ali Shae was my daughter, Peter. Born October third, '09; she died in a car accident on her second birthday. Her momma, Alice Brandon; you'll meet her later, was driving when a drunk man slammed into the side of the Sedan on the way home from day care. Ali died on impact, but Alice survived with just a few broken ribs and a broken heart." He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the next part, taking a seat across from me. "Alice blames herself, says that it was her own stupidity that cause Ali to leave us for heaven. She was depressed, and still is sometimes. She'll catch me off duty and bawl to me on the phone about how 'stupid she is'. See, a couple months after it happened, Alice tried to commit suicide and failed. They locked her up, but let her go when the doctors diagnosed her with a late trauma disorder. She just takes meds for it now, and she's doing better." I leaned in and wiped the stray tear away.

"Oh, fuck. Man, I'm sorry for bringin' it up." Peter stood up. "Fuck. I'll just go take a shower."

Jasper let his head fall as his friend left the room and the sobs started up. I stood up lifting his head and sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and cried for a while, just to let it all out. I let him. When he was done, he took a few deep breaths and looked at me with blood shot eyes, standing us both up. Peter had already gone to his bedroom and was asleep, so we padded down the hall to our bedrooms and were out a bit later.

*-*-*_*_*-*-* (Time skip)

It was a few days later, a few days of watching Peter interact with other people and wallowing in my own self-pity of not being able to love him, because he was Jasper's friend. I felt bad because I liked him so much, I just couldn't figure out what drew me to him so much.

Jasper and I were cooking breakfast for everyone before I went off to work; myself in shorts and a camisole, Jazz in his sweats and no tee.

"I give you my permission, baby girl." Jazz said all of a sudden. With my look of confusion, he continued. "To date Peter, if you want. Not that I could stop either of you." He kissed me on my forehead and left the room. Peter appeared at the door a few minutes later, dressed similar to Jazz, with black sweatpants instead of grey.

He smiled at me "What was that I heard about permission?"

We'd had this discussion on Friday night, right before Peter and Jazz talked, more like argued. I guess they'd worked it out overnight?

"Well, I was thinking… maybe you'd like to head out to the lake with me tonight, after work?" I asked, bold.

"Isn't it supposed to be me asking you that question, doll-face?" I laughed at his expression and sat two plates at the table. I gestured for him to take a seat with me.

"Maybe, but we need to get some things out in the open before I tell you what he said and now is not the time nor place." I looked at the clock, and then back at him. "We have 45 minutes to get ready for Morning shift at the restaurant, and we both need showers."

"Right," He winked at me, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh, get off your high horse, Peter." I winked back and then began shoveling the bacon and sausage gravy down my throat. It scorched, serving to wake me up along with my coffee.

We finished the rest of our breakfast in content silence and rinsed our dishes. We walked down the hall, but he stopped with me at my door.

"Can I tell you something, Izzy?" He asked, grabbing my hand that was on the door knob. I nodded at him, signaling his continue. "I've only liked on girl as much as I do you, and she hurt me. Forgive me if I'm slightly off about some things, okay?"

"Yes, absolutely, Peter," I told him.

"Thank you, Isabella." I didn't have it in me to complain as I watched him retreat into his own bedroom.

I took my shower, the hot water washing the knots away.

My week had been less stressful than normal with Jasper in town. Things were easier to deal with, with my twin 'round. The bar had been great, and with the harvest from the farm doing good this year, we got the new work uniforms for the bar. They consisted of a stretchy-fabric tank top with 'Whitlock Manor' across the front. The bottoms, which were plain elastic banded shorts, are now a tight mini-skirt with the employee's name on the butt. It gave the customers more entertainment and us more tips; more cash, more improvements, more for the customers. It was a win/win situation.

The day passed in a blur of booze and baby spit up. We had a regular couple that came in for lunch, every Saturday, for the same thing. They had a 5 month old daughter, and this is where they'd met, so it was a tradition.

After my shift, I waited for Peter by the Ford, and we drove out to the lake with a picnic dinner in the back. We set up with a plain orange blanket by the crest and the truck's music playing in the background.

We had our dinner and began our discussion.

"Isabella," I had come to allow him to call me that in serious situations. "I just wanted to say, that whatever happens today, I'll always thank God for the time we had."

"Peter, this morning Jasper told me something that really surprised me. We hadn't even been talking about it, at the time we were debating adding a new type of liquor to the bar's collection and he just comes out with it."

"Breath, Izzy," He replied. "Keep going."

"He told me that we 'have his blessing' to date." I chuckled a little under my breath about the next part. "And then said 'not that I could stop you' and walked away."

He chuckled with me. "Tha's right." He winked at me and then leaned in a bit. "Can I kiss you Isabella?" He leaned in a bit more at my nod of reassurance.

He leaned his head down, slowly. When our lips touched, the kiss tingled with sweetness, starting fires inside me. He pulled away a few minutes later, my breath shaky and my insides quaked and scorched. He pulled back a bit, resting his forehead against my own. He sighed pecking my lips again and pulled away to breathe some more.

"Wow."

"Wow, it was." I replied.

**I'm thinking a Peter chapter is coming soon? Hit me up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, what can I say? I could go on and on with lame excuses but what would they do? I could lie and tell you that a dinosaur trampled my home, but I'd be lying. I could tell you that my boyfriend's mom's best friend's cousin's ex-girlfriend's sister's buddy got attacked by a sea-bear. But, again, I'd be lying. Which, by the way, My Uncle's home from Afghanistan for two weeks, Yay? But I don't know. That's not good enough reason to ignore you. I don't talk to the douche, so why would I care, right? Well, I do. I care a lot about the SOB. He ran away from his responsibilities to his child, so what the hell would I care? But, who am I to criticize him… I'm just a 15 year old who writes drabble Twilight stories… What would I know?**

**On with it,**

Later that night I lay in bed, dreaming of the past. I had already woken up from my hell-hole of nightmares ten times tonight. And I'd only been asleep for three hours.

My mind is a jumble of pain and fire. I hopped up and popped open the window. I pulled out a smoke and lit up. _Fuck. _It's hard to think about her with him, Jessica Stanley and Mike _fucking _Newton. My life was turned upside down and into a complete hell hole, all in a twitch of a dick.

Jessica was my love, my life. I was going to ask her to marry me, God I was so close. Shuffles came from the bed, as I took another puff and let the flashback run its course.

*-Bella POV-*

I listened to the sheets ruffle again as he got up from bed, heard the window open. I could almost feel the relief filling the room as he pulled out a cigarette; he let out the starter breath and sat down on the sill. I kicked my leg from under the comforter and settled my head in the middle of pillow again. I listened as his breaths quickened a bit, his foot slid more frantically across the floor. His breaths were shaky and fast, filling the room with more tension then before.

I'd had enough.

I sat up and looked at him, his startled expression as he exhaled again. His tapping and rubbing stopped, he pressed his cigarette out and stood. I took in his scared expression that filled the old shocked one, sucking in a deep breath.

"Peter, please come back to bed." He gave me a small, tired smile.

"I'll be right back, darling." I watched him walk out the bed room, then lay back with a sigh. I listened until his footfalls faded away. I thought about tonight, and then I couldn't remember anything else that happened…

Until,

"Dammit, Isabella!" my twin's voice echoed down the hall. _Fuck._

I looked at the clock over Peter's shoulder, 9:45. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and exhaled slowly.

"Shit," Peter's curse vibrated through his chest. Then, the damn door banged against the wall with the force of Jasper's rage.

He pulled me out of the bed, down the hall, into the living room with Peter following closely behind. Jenison, Jeremiah, Alice, and Rosie were in there. Everyone was murmuring their feelings and their problems, the whole house talking about my relationship. Fuck, we'd only been on one 'date', if you could call it that. The picnic last night was great, but I can't wait until our first real date.

"I gave you permission to date, not fuck like rabbits." Jasper's voice was low and clipped, now that pissed me off.

"For your information, I'm a fucking virgin, Jasper," The room got real quiet, real fast.

"What?" Everyone chorused around the room, dutifully surprised at that fact.

"That's right. I'm a twenty-fucking-three year old damned virgin, and I'm damn well proud of it." I glared at all of them and walked back out the door, leaving only the stunned silence of my family.

I showered and left the house for work with no comment from anyone on the ranch, hmm…

**Peter Again: D**

My mind was still reeling. The thoughts spun like a tsunami wrecking waves of millions of thoughts into my brain, obstructing others. I know now that Isabella is a virgin, but how in the hell does one woman so sexy stay a virgin until she's twenty three? Fuck, I gave away my virginity to a stripper because my best friend paid me to, when I was 17. I'd only had sex with one girl since then, but I'd also been in the army for 3 years.

See, Jasper and I met in basic training and got lucky enough to ship to the same platoon on the same base. We've been together at war, protecting and fighting alongside each other. I went in to 'follow in daddy's footsteps', but it became more than that when I realized the Marines Force wasn't a joke. Anyways, J and I have been real close these past few years, learned how and when to speak, when to shut our mouths, when to back down (which is never). We've been through a lot. The Marines Corps is a hard place to be in, a hard life to live. We've been in a lot of fights that have ended in blood baths, but always stuck together. We've both had hard times these past few weeks, hell I'd fought with him more than I've ever had since I met him over Isabella.

For the life of me, I couldn't figure out what was so great about the 2,000,000th farm girl that I'd met in my life, Isabella Marie Whitlock. Maybe it was her beauty, maybe it was her attitude, maybe even her lifestyle, fuck it all to hell if I gave a damn. That woman was going to be the death of me and I knew it. Hell, she's offering me a love I'd have never earned in any lifetime, giving me something I could never ask for or give back to her, teaching me new things in life that I thought weren't important to learn.

It's hard to think about how much my life has changed since I came to Austin; Jessica left me which in turn drove me here to my best friend, I fell in love with a girl that I've only known two weeks, I received a family and a new way of life. And, by God, dammit, I'm going to respect everything that I ever get and give for everyday for the rest of my lifetime. I used to struggle with respect, used to back-talk Ma and fight with John, almost killed myself driving drunk when I was 17 – but I didn't care back then. Back then, nothing mattered more than the whiskey and the girl on my side, Jessica Stanley.

Jessica Stanley was my girlfriend of four years, my first love. We never fought, we never took breaks, and come to think of it we never really did anything but fuck and drink. Until one night I came home from the jewelry store and walked the dirt road to her house and found her in the bed with my best friend, Mike Newton. Dear God, I wanted to kill that bastard. I wondered how many times they'd been together, how many other guys she'd been with over that time, how many people I knew that she'd been with, how long this shit had been going on. But in that moment, the only thing that went through my mind was 'What if that baby's not mine?' I felt fucked up, so I got fucked up. Drank and smoked until I passed out, I was ten sheets to the wind when I woke up again. I drove home, the images of them together flashing through my mind. The two going at it like dogs, them in **my** bed or hers, those ultrasound images containing **his **baby. I punched the wheel and veered off the road, crashing into a tree. I almost died over her, almost died before I met 'my' baby girl, almost left the world without holding the sweet country girl who was going to father my future children, almost gave up every opportunity that I had over a slut and douche bag who gave nothing but hell to my life.

Jessica and I don't talk, I've only met **his **baby once, and I don't give a shit about her. _**Fuck. **_I need to stop thinking about this bull shit. I've got work to do and a life to live. I've moved on and I'm not worried about Jessica or the life she lives.

Today's thoughts recapped in importance; a) I love Izzy Whitlock, b) I love my best friend, and the life he and his family have given me, and c) Fuck Jessica Stanley.

**A nice, long look into Peter's brain, enjoy it? Also, I gave you a look into my fucked up, jumbled mess of thoughts on my uncle, not very exciting but a little entertaining. But, I enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do too. Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This has been a long awaited chapter. And I'm so sorry that it took so long… My excuses are nothing but excuses and mean nothing in the world of fanfiction, even though you all get that summer started and I was too busy ridin' with top down and drinkin' at bonfires to pay attention to my fans in dire need of my insight into Peter's fucked up brain… Anyways,**

**On with it,**

It had been a long 4 months, a long time to fall in love with the beautiful woman curled into my side. A long time to memorize every bounce and sway of her body when she was happy, sad, mad, or just being playful. I knew Isabella was the best thing that could ever have sashayed into my life. Her aura was enough to make even the best of a man get giddy with hope she was his. I could only just bare the looks she received from everyone with minimal pummeling of those who dare make comments. I knew this woman like I knew myself, maybe even better. I loved her more than I had ever loved anyone, even my family. This one woman rocked my whole world; she made it impossible to love another. I want her to be mine forever, but we've only just begun our relationship. We've only just begun to contemplate a forever together. If only I had the guts to do what I wanted… I just wanted her, which was for sure… I wanted her, all of her; her kids, her pets, and her family. I wanted it all to be mine. Dammit. I'm gonna ask her to marry me.

**I POV.**

We drove down the road in my 2011 Ford, hightailin' it to the pond for our only day off this month. This summer had been a hectic one for the bar. A lot of drunks, a lot of sober idiots, a lot of fights, and a lot of cops running people out. It seemed everyone only wanted trouble now.

The upside to this whole dent in my hide was the fact that Peter and I were doing wonderful together. The ranch was doing great, and money was coming in good. So, today was Peter and I's day alone. We hadn't had any 'adult time' except for in the bedroom. No, we haven't gone that far, but he's still amazing at the base we're staggering on now. He's a wonderful man, and that shows in bed.

I think he wants to talk to me, because he's been kinda nervous and jittery, and he gets this kinda twitch to his knee when he's sitting and he's excited about something. I wonder what could be up with him.

We had arrived at the pond and it only took minutes before we were bound for the middle of the lake, rods beside us in the boat. I was in a bikini top and my cut offs, my boots left at the shore. Peter was, of course, shirtless and in darkwash jeans that hugged just right to his hips. We stayed there for hours, talking and laughing and even pushing and pulling each other off the boat. By the time we runturned to the shore, we had a bucket of fish and were soaked. I shed my shorts to lay them in the setting sun to dry.

We lay in the fallen leaves that reminded us of the impending season, watching the stars swirl together as our eyes blurred with sleep. When, suddenly, he turned to me.

"Isabella, I've never wanted to ask anybody this more in my life. I've never wanted to be with someone so much that it seriously hurt to be away." He propped himself up, while unclenching his fist; then he continued. "Isabella Whitlock, Will you marry me?"

I froze. I don't know why. My heart said yes, but my brain couldn't will my mouth to say the word. Fuck. He had a tear in his eyes. I nodded.

"Izzy, you have to voice it." He sighed. "I need to hear your beautiful voice tell me that it's a yes. Please." He sounded desperate.

"Yes," My voice finally croaked, but it didn't sound like my voice at all. It sounded scratchy and pained. I cleared my throat. "Yes, Peter. Marry Me."

He pulled me to him, locking our lips and turning onto his back. I straddled his hips, clenching his shoulders in the quick movement of flipping. The kiss was slow, passionate, heating and heating until it was ready to boil over. I knew he was waiting on me, but I was waiting on him to initiate further action. I grew restless, the passion growing short on what I needed. I ran my tongue along the crease of his lips, begging for more. He allowed my tongue to slip into his mouth, allowed me a sweet taste of the best before pulling away.

"Let's get back and tell them the great news, baby." He jumped up.

I groaned, loudly. "Must we?"

"Yes!" He pulled me up and threw me over his shoulder, giddy with laughter and amazement. In his hurry, we left our stuff at the pond. I laughed at his pissed off expression as he turned around to go get it. When we got there, I unbuckled my seat belt but his hand stopped mine. "Stay. I'll get it." He rushed into the field as I watched from the windshield. I couldn't stop giggling as he groaned at how far everything was scattered. "Dammit, Iz, I swear you do this just to annoy me."

"Always, Peter!" I grinned as he threw everything into the bed and kissed his lips softly, "Sorry baby."

He rushed towards the bar, knowing Jasper, Jeni, and the crew would be there. He was pushing 90 down the roads and I was getting a little freaked. He slowed as we got closer to town, but not by much, still rushing to make the 'big news' know. When we arrived, he stopped my hands from the door again and jumped out. He slammed his door and was, in an instant, around to mine. He pulled me out and into his arms, carrying me into Whitlock Manor, my bar.

Everyone looked away from the game, and gave us quizzical looks.

"We're getting married!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My GLEE!**

**Okay, guys.**

**I have a new profile. I'm so sorry. .net/u/2235041/Heartfelt_Sorrow**

**Nothing has been uploaded to that one yet, and it's also been active for a while, but it was my R&R-Only-Account. But, I've had this one hacked so many times I lost count 3 times ago.**

**So, An insight on whats happening in my brain;**

* * *

><p>I'm being overloaded with demands in my own life to deal with a full time story.<p>

****This is _**NOT **_, I repeat, _**NOT**___offering my stories up. They are mine, and mine only.

I WILL CONTINUE THEM ALL EVENTUALLY, WHEN MY LIFE SETTLES DOWN, AND I HAVE TIME TO THINK THROUGH MY CHAPTERS.

For now, however, I will be posting one-shots, that may turn into two-shots and three-shots depending on reviews and inspiration for them.

Bless you all for your amazing patience with me, and your AMAZING reviews to the last chapters I've posted.

I'm sorry for any inconveniences.

:(

See you on the other profile!


	6. READ ME

Hello my gorgeous readers!

I will begin posting again soon, just give me time. and by soon I mean I have a story idea already. and I will update on a schedule.

I lost interest in writing for a really long time... and all of my old stories are unfinished, but I lost interest in them in general. So I'll be starting over, all new stories, some one shots, and such. I'll come up with a schedule soon and post the schedule so you know what stories will be up when.

You'll hear from me soon, my lovelies.

- Tabitha Brooke


End file.
